Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus and a method for controlling the communication apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A system capable of causing an external device to display a live view image of a digital camera through wireless communication and performing remote shooting or remote capturing using the digital camera from the external device is known (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-27338). A system capable of remotely performing a zoom operation on a digital camera from an external apparatus when the digital camera is provided with a non-interchangeable zoom lens is also known.
To display a live view image of the digital camera on the external device, moving image data needs to be continuously transmitted and received. Meanwhile, in general, it is not desirable that a battery is unnecessarily consumed in a battery-driven external device or digital camera. For this reason, it is conceivable to stop the display of the live view image (and transmission and reception of the live view image) to save battery life.
However, if a zoom operation is performed on the digital camera side or the external device side in a state where the display of the live view image (live view display) is stopped, a current angle of view or a current zoom position of the lens cannot be checked on the external device. In particular, even if a zoom operation is erroneously performed on the external device, it cannot be checked. As a result, while the live view display is stopped, a difference occurs between an actual zoom position and a zoom position assumed by a user of the communication apparatus, and for example, a situation where an expected image cannot be shot may occur.